In various areas of manufacturing, mechanisms that measure and dispense finite quantities of material quickly and accurately are needed. Although many relevant applications exist, one specific example is loading material like explosive powders into charge cartridges for safety devices such as automobile air bags.
Unfortunately, there is a dearth of existing machinery and methods able to reliably, quickly, safely, and accurately sort small amounts of such material in a precise fashion.